Dr Scrubs
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: Bella is having the worst day ever, She found her fiance's cheating on her, she has no home, friends, family or money and her car broke down in the rain. When a stranger pulls over to help her, will she get more than she bargained for? LEMON and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN -- Just a bit of a oneshot thats been floating in my mind for a while. **

**Diclaimer - I don't own twilight - if i did, Jacob would have been killed by Jasper in the first book. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining again – shock, I know! It is always raining in this stupid fucking little town, the stupid fucking town that I have been stuck in for the past 4 fucking years, despite the fact that I have wanted to fucking leave, but I couldn't leave, because I was stupidly in fucking love! And I just found out that my stupid fiancé that I gave up everything for was cheating on me with my stupid best fucking friend who was the one who said that if anyone ever fucking tried to jump him she would fucking kill for me!

God I wish she would make good on that fucking promise and jump off a fucking cliff! Fuck! I have never been this fucking angry, and the worse thing is I think I have known that they were together for a while but I fucking ignored that part of my brain because I wanted to be fucking happy. What a fucking huge mistake.

And the stupid rain that is hammering against my truck is just making me fucking angrier and the tears that are streaming down my face are making it all that much fucking harder to see. I have no where to go, no fucking money, no family and the only fucking friend I have ever had in this stupid fucking town is fucking my fiancé – EX fiancé, EX! Because I left him. I walked into the house and heard music playing from the fucking bedroom that I spent a fucking week decorating to make perfect.

So I stupidly walked towards the room, thinking he might be trying to be romantic or some crap and walked in on the two of them going at it doggy fucking style! They both stopped and looked at me when I opened the door and as I walked to the wardrobe, pulling out three suitcases filling them with all my clothes, books and CD's as fast as I fucking could. Then I pulled his apartment key of my key chain and the engagement ring off my fucking finger and walked over to where they were still on the bed, still joined and put them both in Jessica's hand and walked the fuck out with all my shit.

I didn't look back I just got in my fucking heap of shit truck and drove, but I have no fucking idea where I am going, or what I am going to do with no fucking money. I haven't even had a job for 2 fucking years because Jacob made enough money for the both of us and demanded that I didn't work. FUCKKKK!!!!

My truck lurched suddenly and then came to a stop; there was smoke coming from the front. FUCK! I pulled the hood of my jumper over my head and stepped out into the rain. I went to open the front of the car but pulled my hand back suddenly when it made contact with the burning hot hood.

"Fuck! Crap! Crap! Shit! Fuck! Fuckity-fuck-shitty-crap-crap!"

I sank to the ground in a ball, not caring that I was getting covered in a think layer of mud. I was stuck in the middle of fucking no where, where I doubt any fucking cars will come past for fucking days!

"Why do you hate me!?!" I screamed at the heavens, not that it would help me any. But for fucks sake, I was like god's fucking personal joke or some shit.

Suddenly there were lights blinding me, I got up quickly about to flag them down, but suddenly stopped when I realized it was probably just Jacob, or worse, one of his friends that he sent to find me.

When the car pulled over behind mine I curse out loud again pulling my hood more securely over my head. But the person that stepped out of the car was defiantly not Jacob Black, nor was it one of his friends, I knew all of friends, and I would certainly not forget this face in a million years. He was beyond handsome; he had bronze hair that seemed to have a natural disarray to it that caught in the light, chiseled features, and the most beautiful piercing emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a pair of light blue scrubs that looked like they had been worn for hours on end. _Hello Dr. Scrubs_.

Put that on top of a perfectly masculine body, not too over the top, but well toned, and he was like a god standing in front of me, and suddenly I thought that maybe god had sent him to me as my own little toy, a way to say 'sorry for fucking your life up so fucking much, here fuck the shit out of this ok?' and I would be more than happy to oblige.

"Hey, need some help?"

Oh my, that voice is fan-fucking-tastic, it just drips with sex, and sent a wave of moisture down stairs, Christ, I was rearing and ready to go and he had only said four fucking words to me.

"More that you know" I replied, hoping that he might catch my double meaning, the left side of his mouth twisted up to make the sexiest fucking crooked smile that I have ever fucking laid my eyes on. Oh, god, if I didn't stop soon I was gonna end up cumming on the side of the road here without him even touching me – boy, that would be fucking embarrassing.

He walked around to the front of my truck and went to touch the hood carefully, he pulled his hand back suddenly, frowning at the truck, like it did it on purpose, I wouldn't blame old betty either, he makes me pretty damn hot under the hood too.

"It's going to have to cool down before anything can be done, I could call you a tow truck if you like?" He offered sweetly,

"Uh, no that's ok, I can't really afford to get it fixed or anything right now."

"Oh…" He looked shocked. He was leaning against the door of my truck

"Well, can I give you a ride anywhere? Where are you staying?" He asked noticing my bags in the passenger side.

Fuck, what the fuck does he want me to say? I have no where to fucking go, I just ran away from my fiancé who paid for fucking everything, I have no family or friends near by, Fuck, and he's staring at me. Answer him dipshit!

"Uh… I don't really know?" I asked more than stated

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"You don't really want to know my whole sop story do you?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Listen, how about you stay at my place tonight, I have a spare room you can use, and you can tell me everything on the way there."

"Really? You don't even know me, for all you know I could be some deranged psycho who wants to kill you." I replied shocked.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I've had worse, believe me." He said as the side of his mouth turned up into that delicious crooked smile again. "Now get in the fucking car."

There was a light teasing tone to his voice, but I know despite it all I shouldn't have gotten in the damn car with this guy, for all I fucking know he could be a fucking rapist!

But I got into the car anyway.

He grabbed my bags out of my truck and chucked them in his back seat and then slid gracefully into the driver's side.

"I'm Edward by the way." He said as he extended his hand to me, "And in case you haven't already realized, I'm a doctor."

"Oh, I thought you were trick or treating," I replied feigning seriousness.

"In July?" He asked, confused, his hand still extended to me.

I just laughed slightly and moved to take his hand.

"Bella"

As our hands touched there was a sudden surge of electricity that ran through my arm and coursed through my body, there was a sudden pink haze that seemed to encircle us and I was frozen, holding onto his hand. I had no idea if he had felt it or could see this strange haze, but he wasn't in any hurry to let go of my hand. So instead he intertwined our fingers and held my hand in his, smiling at me, his emerald eyes alight with what seemed like excitement.

"So Bella, tell me all about this sop story of yours" Is it sad that I love the way my name sounded rolling of his tongue, god, I am fucking pathetic. I've somehow managed to turn into a hormonal teenager again. I had actually forgotten that I was so fucking angry until now, and my face automatically turned into a scowl.

"Well, I was engaged about an hour ago, the guy, Jacob, he made me quit my job after being with him for 2 years, he said that he made more than enough money for the two of us and that I was just wasting my time, of course I didn't mind quitting my job because I hated the fucking thing. So he has paid for everything in the past 2 years, and now I have no fucking money because I left the prick, and of course I was living with him, so I have no where to go."

"What about family?" He asked intrigued, and I wondered slightly if all my swearing was bothering him.

"My dad died about a year ago from cancer and my mum lives across the world."

"I'm sorry." He said sadly

"Thanks."

"So what about friends then?"

"Well," I started slowly. "My friends were really Jacobs's friends, and the only friend I really had that was mine was Jessica, and of course she was my best friend, until I found her on all fours on my bed, naked, with my fiancé bent over behind her. Of course I have other friends, but they are all a good 2 day drive from here. So really, you are the closest thing I have to a friend right now, isn't that sad?"

"No, I'd be happy to be your friend" He replied smiling.

I beamed back at him as we pulled up to a beautiful house, when he said he had a spare room, I thought he only meant one, not three fucking hundred. The house was huge, like enormously fucking huge, he clearly makes some nice fucking money or he has a trust fund or some shit.

He stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags, I went to help him, but he wouldn't let me – who said chivalry was dead? He walked to the house and opened the front door walking in, I closed the door behind me and was struck by the simple beauty of the house, it wasn't flashy or over the top, it just was, and it was beautiful.

Edward disappeared down a hall only to return a few seconds later without my bags.

"Can I get you something? A drink maybe, I get the feeling you might need one."

What I wanted to say was that what I really needed was for him to bend me over that banister and fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk for three days, but I settled for a simple sure.

He led me into a huge kitchen and walked to the fridge.

"What would you like?" He turned to me.

"Got any tequila shots?" I asked, maybe if I got him drunk enough I could convince him to fuck the shit out of me repeatedly, despite the fact that I just broke up with my fiancé, but this was so not re-bound, if I saw him any other time even when I was with Jake I would have jumped him then too.

He grabbed a bottle of tequila, some lemon that was already sliced in his fridge and a salt shaker as well as two shot glasses and led me back to what looked like a lounge room, but was bigger than a normal house.

He walked over to a stereo turning on whatever music was in there. The brilliant voice of Corey Taylor filled the room with the music of Stone Sour behind him. I never really admitted it to anyone but I loved Stone Sour, no one else ever got their music, the lyrics and the soul behind it all, they just thought they were some lame ass grunge band.

"I love Stone Sour" I whispered. Edwards face broke into a smile as he beamed down at me. He sat down on the floor between the couch and a coffee table that he put all the things for the shots on, and then he patted the floor next to him. I sat down, not so gracefully might I add; it was more like falling than anything.

He poured us each a shot licking the back of his hand, tipping some salt on it; I did the same and picked up a piece of lemon. We both did the shots at the same time and threw the lemons down on the table.

"So Miss Bella… is do you have a last name?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Swan, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and what about you?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Mason." He replied simply.

He then stood abruptly saying that he was going to get changed into something more comfortable and less wet and that I should do the same before I catch a cold.

He led me down the hall that he had disappeared down when we first arrived, and I was shocked to come across another lot of stairs, we climbed them slowly and he led me down another hall and stopped in front of a closed door. He opened it for me, telling me that there were towels in the bathroom if I would like a shower. I thanked him and watched as he turned to the door opposite to mine and walked into what I assume was his room. Well that makes things a whole lot fucking easier, he was just across the hall, so I couldn't get lost if I needed to find him at night.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, looking for the door that would take me to the bathroom, but got confused when I saw that there were three doors. I tried the closest one too me, which turned out to be a huge walk in wardrobe, there was a huge full length mirror at one end, and a vanity on one wall, plus there was seats in the middle, the whole thing was probably as big as the lounge room. The next one went into a smaller room, thought not by much, that could be used for storage or an office. And finally I opened the third door and was completely shocked by the size of the bathroom; it was probably the size of my bedroom from when I was a teenager.

There was a huge shower that could cater comfortably for at least three people, in fact I think I could lay down in it. There was a Jacuzzi in the corner and a bath opposite that. There was a huge hand basin and mirror with lights surrounding it and a toilet in the corner that had a curtain around it.

I striped off my clothes and jumped in the shower only to realize I had nothing to wash with. I stepped out again to see if I could find something; pulling open the doors under the basin I was surprised to see that there was shampoo, conditioner and body wash for both males and females, as well as moisturizer, toothpaste and toothbrushes. There were also things like brushes, hair products and hair appliances.

I grabbed the shampoo; conditioner and body wash and jumped back in the shower enjoying the warm water. I washed quickly and efficiently before getting out and drying off. I was glad to notice that the tiles automatically heated when you turned on the light switch so that I wouldn't freeze while I was drying.

I dried off quickly and then realized that I forgot to grab clothes, so I walked out to the bedroom and rifled through my suitcases for something subtle but sexy to wear, as well as my favorite sexy lingerie. I quickly got changed and opted for brushing my teeth too. Once I was done I put everything away and walked out of my room.

I jumped slightly when I saw Edward leaning against the wall next to my room.

"Didn't want you getting lost," He said with a grin plastered on his face that made his eyes shine.

"Thanks."

"Did you find everything you needed?" He asked as we started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, you're really well prepared, do you have visitors often?" I asked curiously.

"No…" he started, "but, it's always good to have it, just in case." He finished, pleased with himself.

He really was milking that whole fucking mysterious thing.

We got back downstairs and sat back down where we were previously. He poured us another shot each and as he was about to lick the back of his hand to add the salt, I boldly pulled his hand away and licked it myself. I sprinkled the salt on, watching him closely, and then I put the lemon up to his lips for him to hold.

I licked the salt off his hand, downed the shot quickly and then bit the lemon from his mouth. I discarded of the lemon quickly and waited to see what was going to happen next, and fuck me, I was not ready for what he was going to do next.

He ran his fingers up my neck, tipping my head to the side slightly, and then he licked a long line up my neck, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. He put the salt on my neck and held the lemon out for me to take in my mouth which I did without hesitation.

He licked the salt off my neck slowly, sensually, taking his time, making sure he didn't miss any, then he downed the shot slowly, watching me intently with his eyes, then instead of taking the lemon in his teeth, he pulled it out of my mouth with his fingers, and I couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed my face, that is until he threw the lemon on the table and leaned in to kiss me instead.

He was slow at first, testing the waters, making sure what he was doing was ok, I threw my arms around his neck and leant into him, moaning quietly. He then leaned into me with one hand on the small of my back and the other tangled into my hair as he slowly guided me to lie on the floor, with him on top of me between my legs.

He pulled back to breathe, his forehead was pressed against mine and his sweet breath fanned out across my face.

"Sorry" He apologized. He fucking apologized. He went to get off me, but I refused to let go of his neck, I am so fucking close, I am so not letting go now. Then a thought struck me, what if he was with someone, I never really thought of that before, but if he was then he wouldn't have let me lick salt off his hand would he?

Unless of course he was like Jacob and a cheating whore bag who only wants one thing, but looking into his gorgeous eyes right now, I found it so hard to believe that he could be like that, it sounds fucking pathetic, I know, but he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who could do that.

"Bella…" he breathed as he untangled my arms from his neck. "You just lost your fiancé; I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you are on the rebound, and I can't take advantage of that."

"Hmm… it's funny, because I was the one that wanted to get you drunk and take advantage of you ever since I saw you get out of that damn car of yours."

He smirked down at me from his position on the couch and I stood up from where I was laying on the ground. I walked to him, straddling him on the couch, so that the only way he could get away was if he actually threw me off. He was frowning at me again and I started to kiss my way up his neck, to the spot behind his ear, I then took his ear lobe into my mouth, sucking gently and then biting down on it, smiling at the moan that I got in return.

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him fully, I slipped my tongue out to run it across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, he hesitated slightly before his tongue came out to meet mine. I have never felt so fucking turned on from just kissing, and the feel of his tongue hot against mine was going to drive me insane if I didn't get some kind of friction soon.

Subconsciously I started to grind against his already hard member. I heard him moan in protest, but ignored it, and continued what I was doing. I let my hands slip out of his hair and make their way down to his top button. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly, so he didn't have the chance to protest.

I peeled the shirt off his shoulders as my mouth left his and I kissed my way down his neck to his chest. I licked his left nipple smiling at the loud moan that I got in response. His hands were in my hair gently guiding me lower as I kissed my way down, stopping to dip my tongue in his belly button.

When I reached the top of his pants his hands left my hair – he didn't want to push me. I slowly undid his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers, releasing him from his fabric cage. Holy fuck, is he well endowed or what? I moved onto my knees in front of him and I licked my lips slightly before I licked a slow like from the base to the tip of his cock. Pleased with the low moan he released, I stopped at the top to swirl my tongue around it before moving my mouth around him. I forced in as much of him as I could while covering the rest of him with one hand while the other reached down to massage his balls.

"Fuck Bella!"

I started bobbing my head up and down, setting a steady rhythm, stopping each time to swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. After a while his hips started to buck, and I knew he was close, I started to hum a random melody while slightly using my teeth and putting pressure on his balls.

"Oh, god, Bella… so good… AH! Stop baby… fuck!...I'm gonna cum."

I didn't stop though, I just kept going until he exploded into my mouth, and I swallowed his juices greedily, cleaning him off with my tongue, before releasing him fully, placing a kiss on the tip of his dick.

He was staring at me in awe before he pulled me back up to him, kissing me with abandon. He then stood up, supporting me by my ass, while I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively. He carried me down the hall, up the stairs and to his room where he placed me gently on the bed, his body covering mine.

He started to kiss me again, slowly, sensually with an underlying passion that ignited a fire deep within my soul. He then slowly slid my shirt up and over my head without even looking once, he reached down to slide my pants off too. He then pulled back to look at me and groaned loudly as his member sprang to life once again. He tore my bra off, taking my left nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking and biting it softly, while his hand massaged the other.

Once he finished his torture on my left nipple he turned his attentions to my right, while his hand massaged the left one, and his spare hand made its way down to rid me of my panties.

When he had finally finished his torturous exploration of my breasts he kissed his way down to my stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into my navel as I did to his, then he kept going down further until he reached the promise land, and I could feel my body relax a little just with him being close to my heat.

He leant his head down, his fingers spreading my lips as he took one long lick and I cried out in pleasure, almost cumming at once from all the teasing. He grinned up at me from between my legs before he set a nice rhythm of licking, sucking and nibbling on my clit.

"Mmm Edward"

I couldn't stop moaning, and the hand that was spreading my lips for him was now rested on my pubic bone, trying to stop me from squirming so much, while one finger from his spare hand entered me. He pumped a few times before a second finger followed and then a third, I was floating on a cloud. The things he could do with his mouth were un-fucking-believable.

"Oh, god… Edward!... I'm so Closeee…"

I arched my back off the bed as my fingers clenched in his hair, pushing his face closer to me as I fell off the cliff into pure orgasmic bliss, screaming his name as I came.

When I finally recovered from my high I let go of his hair and relaxed against the bed again. He crawled back up, kissing me gently. I could feel him pressed up against my entrance although I noted his hesitation as his eyes bored into mine.

"It's ok, I'm protected."

Without any other hesitation entered me in one swift motion. He was fucking huge; it even hurt a little bit. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, letting me adjust to his size; I bucked my hips against him, giving him the all clear. He started thrusting in and out slowly, slow enough that it was driving me insane.

"Edwardddd" I whined he just smiled down at me and sped up his pace, kissing my neck, chest and anywhere he could reach, while I was clawing at his back, moaning his name over and over again.

He sped up even more, and I could feel the build up of pleasure in my stomach ready to explode once again. Edward sensed it too as he reached down between us, rubbing smooth circles over my clit. That was all it took for me, I plummeted over the edge screaming and moaning and digging my nails into his back. I scarcely noticed Edward reaching his peak as well, moaning my name as he came down from his high.

He slumped down on top of me, before rolling us both so that he was on his back and I was lying on top of him.

"Wow…" it was all I could say.

"Yeah…" he replied.

It was silent for a few minutes both of us just floating in the afterglow.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel, free to stay here with me as long as you like" He said as a smirk overtook his features.

"Careful or I might just take you up on that." I replied teasingly.

His face turned serious suddenly.

"I mean it you know."

And I did know, of course he meant it, even if this never happened again, because he was in this huge house all alone, I couldn't image how lonely that would get. I needed somewhere to stay and he needed someone to stay with him.

"I know." I said simply.

* * *

**AN**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read my story - So we meet again if you don't already, please???**

**Reviews :)**


	2. AN

**AN--**

**Ok, so there are a few people that want me to continue this, i wasnt going to when i started it, but i think it would be a good one to play around with.**

**So, if you want me to, simply tell me, if i get more than 10 yesses i will :)**

**Cassie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN --**

**Thanks to the overwhelming responce to this story, i have definatly decided to continue it. I got an amazing 92 reviews of people just asking to contintue it! if i keep getting such large number of reviews i will definatly keep it up. **

**So this is just a short kind of mini chapter, so i dont keep you all waiting too much longer, but its really only a third of a chapter, and i promise the rest of it will be up ASAP.**

**Although i wasnt too keen on making this a chapter story i will keep updating it if i keep getting such an amazing responce. If i know you all love it then i will have a good reason to keep writing it.**

**so REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Gah! What is with the light? It's so damn bright! Oh, the curtain is open, and there is a sun outside shining brilliantly, almost like it was reflecting my mood. I rolled over onto the other side of the bed and came across a faintly familiar scent, it was earthy, fresh and masculine, and it was so very Edward. I sat up on the bed as the sheet fell to bunch up around my waist. I looked down at my uncovered chest and blushed as I remembered the reason for my good mood.

To say I wasn't a stranger in bed would be a complete understatement, before Jake I had my fair share of one night stands, and none were ever as good as Edward was last night, in fact, Jacob wasn't ever as good as Edward was last night, and he had years to learn what I did and didn't like. Eugh, Jacob, what the fuck am I going to do about that, most of my shit is still there, and I am so not leaving it there for _Jessica_ to get her hands on. I'll have to go over there soon and collect it all. _That will be fun_.

I stood from the bed, pulling the sheet with me and heading across the hall to my room, stopping to grab some clothes and then jumping in the shower to wash myself after last night, not that I felt dirty, like I usually did, even after sex with Jacob I always felt dirty, but this was so different, I don't know how, it just was.

I got out of the shower chucking on the matching navy blue bra and panty set, and the cute little mini dress that I had for the rare days that there was any sun in Forks. I stepped out of my room and into the hall, smiling as the smell of food assaulted my senses. I didn't even realise I was hungry until I smelt the food. I walked down the hall towards the stairs, taking my time on them, careful not to fall. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear music coming from what I assumed was the kitchen. I looked around at the different directions I could go in, completely confused as to where I was and where I should be.

"Uh… Edward?" I yelled

"Yeah?" I could hear him yell back from somewhere to my left, but there were two different halls I could go down. Why did he have such a huge house?

"I'm kinda… lost." I yelled back as my cheeks warmed up. I heard him chuckle before he came through a hallway with a pair of boxers on and an apron, and a spatula in his right hand.

I waved at him sheepishly as he ushered me through to the kitchen.

"Sit." He said as he pointed to a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Stay." He demanded, and I had to fight the urge to bark like a dog.

"Why is your house so damn big?" I asked frustrated.

He threw his head back, laughing while walking to the fridge to grab some eggs.

"I inherited it. I grew up in this house, so I know it like the back of my hand, my dad gave it to me when he moved, it was fairly close to the hospital, that's why he had bought it, and he worked the Hospital here too." he replied with a smile as he walked back to the fridge. "Juice?"

"Sure" I replied as he grabbed two glasses and filled them both with juice. He handed one to me and took the other one with him to the stove.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs" He said as he flipped what looked like a pancake.

"And what if I said I was vegetarian?" I asked challengingly.

"Then I would send you out the back and make you eat the grass." He replied smiling. "Wait, you aren't, are you?" He asked as his smile faltered.

"No, no, I was just joking."

"Oh, good." He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile and I melted into the chair right then and there.

I stood from where I was sitting to walk over to him, watching him as he cooked.

"So this is very domestic of you." I commented as I hoisted myself up on the bench next to the stove – not too close though.

"I like to be domestic sometimes, why do you think my house is so clean?"

"Because I've only seen a tiny bit of it, you probably only clean the bits that people will see and leave the rest to like… rot or something."

He laughed heartily as he dished the bacon up onto a plate and turned off the stove, walking over to me.

He moved in between my legs, and my hands went to play with his messy hair.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked simply, although there was a hidden undertone to his voice – a hidden question.

"Well, I need to get the rest of my stuff from Jacobs, it's probably better to do that sooner rather than later."

"Oh" there was clear disappointment in his voice.

"… Unless there is something you wanted to do?" I asked unsure if he had something planned, because I would clearly need to borrow his car or get a lift with him since my stupid truck was stuck on the side of the road somewhere.

"No, no, do you need a lift?" He asked with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you would come in with me, incase Jacob tries anything, I don't want to get sucked back into his web of lies."

"Of course I'll come" he walked with the plates of food placing them on the table that was set for two people. I smiled at him as I shimmied off the bench and took a seat next to him at the table.

It's strange because this should be a lot more awkward than it is, I mean I only met him last night, he found me stranded on the side of the road, broken, took me in and then sexed me up, and yet it seems like I have known him for a lifetime, that this was all completely normal, like it was part of some routine. It was like some strange type of déjà vu.

* * *

**AN --**

**Ok so i know its really short and stuff, but it's really only a preview of what is to come, so you can all get a taste of it and tell me what you think about it now you have a bit more to go on.**

**thanks guys,**

**and please review, you are all my motivation**

**xx Cassie**


	4. progress

**AN--**

**I know i said i would be continuing this, and i will as you all wish, but i just offically graduated TODAY so it has been really hectic with exams, formal, and graduation, so i havent had a chance to update any of my stories.**

**I will be gone for two weeks at schoolies and leavers weeks, so chances are i wont update for a while. **

**DON'T PANIC!**

**I AM continuing this story, i'm just trying to enjoy the last of my high school experiences ever - because after this, i am no longer a student at high school.**

**also, i have been accepted into BOTH universities i applied for and am now in the process of enrolment and forms and scolarships and everything. So _please_ be patient, i will continue it _ASAP!!_**

**Thanks guys,**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN --**

**Thanks again guys for all the responce, keep it up.**

**disclaimer - I Don't own twilight - if i did, B&E would have done it in the first book.**

We both ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence, and I must admit he was a pretty good cook, even if it was just bacon, eggs and pancakes. I stole sideway glances at him every chance I got, hoping that he didn't notice, but by the smirk on his face I was starting to wonder about it.

After we had both finished I stood up to clear up the mess from breakfast - it seemed like the fair thing to do, he cooked, so I clean right?

When I walked over beside him to grab his plate he pulled me down on his lap suddenly.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" He demanded.

"um... Cleaning?" I asked unsure.

"I don't think so! I couldn't possibly let you clean, you are my guest, and that would be terribly rude of me."

"Are you serious?" I asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely, my mother raised me better than that." He replied proudly.

I had to fight the urge to coo at him, he was so sweet and cute, and so terribly old fashioned - but in a good way, a great way in fact. He was a real gentleman, and you don't see many of them around these days.

I tried to move off his lap to at least help with something, but his arms were locked tightly around my hips and back, making sure that if I did move, it was only closer to him.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, is this too much for you, I mean you just broke up with your fiancé and everything seems to be falling apart for you, and last night you seemed so broken, I don't want to make things worse for you, I'm sorry if I am pushing things too much, I just feel so comfortable around you... which makes me speak my mind a little too much." He chuckled softly at his own confession.

"It's ok, I like this, it feels comfortable - right somehow. And I'm not saying that it will last forever, because no one can know that, but I have learned not to worry about the future of the past, what does it matter if there is nothing you can do about it? So I do what feels right at the time, and right now, this feels..." I got slightly distracted when the hand that was resting on my lower back had started to massage its way up to my shoulders.

"... _so good_"

"I'm glad, but if you want to get your stuff today we probably should stop before I get too carried away."

"I don't mind" I replied with a small smile.

"Ok, you get up and go explore some more while I clean up, and if you get lost, just yell for me." He said while shifting me off of his lap. I frowned slightly and he turned to look at me.

"That doesn't seem fair, you cooked, so why should you have to clean too?"

"Because it's my house and what I say goes, now scoot." He replied, slapping my ass and kissing my cheek. He turned to the table and started clearing it while I watched him stubbornly.

"If I turn around and you are still there I will have to punish you, and not it a good way." I pouted before walking out of the kitchen and down into the first hallway I came across, I figure if I follow the left wall it has to lead me somewhere interesting. I walked passed a few doors, opening each of them too see what was hiding inside, nothing too interesting, a broom closet, a study and another bedroom. I came to the end of the hall and turned left, following the wall. That hallway lasted about three good steps before there was another one crossing the path, so again, I turned left. I walked for a while down a completely empty hall, no doors or anything, until finally reaching a closed door at the end of the hall.

I opened it and stepped through into the kitchen. I had just made a full circle of unproductive exploring only to end up in the kitchen again.

"huh." Edward spun around - startled and stared at me.

"I thought I told you to explore."

"I did! Did you know that if you follow the left wall from the kitchen you end up back in the kitchen? I just did a full circle."

He chuckled lightly.

"Well why don't you find out where it takes you if you follow the right wall, I think you will be pleasantly surprised, I'm almost done here, I'll join you in a minute."

"Ok" I replied as I walked out of the kitchen, turning down the hall to my right. I walked for a while, following the wall like he said, there wasn't anything all that interesting. There was a sudden sharp turn to the right and after a few more steps another to the right. Then there were a set of stairs, which I walked up nervously. I have no idea where this is taking me, it feels like some strange horror movie. I turned right at the top of the stairs until I reached the end of the hall, standing in front of a huge set of double doors.

I stood there for a few minutes, staring at them in awe.

"Are you going to open them?" The sound of Edwards voice startled me, breaking me out of my daze.

"Uh... yeah."

I walked forward, grabbing the handles and pulling the doors open. I stood in awe at the sight in front of me, it was absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't believe someone would have this in their house.

"It's Amazing Edward" I gushed and he smiled at me.

"It was my mother's idea, she was a huge decorator and she liked the idea of having it inside for when it got cold. So she planned this huge elaborate room for it. My dad just gave her the money and said 'go for it love' and so, she clearly did."

"Wow"

I walked into the room, it started off with a fence, the fence had plastic flowers and animals stuck all over it, and fake grass was laid all around the fence, so there was somewhere to play. Then, opening the gate I walked into see a huge pool, the pool was almost the size of my old house, with water volley ball set up in one corner, a huge waterslide that was almost two story's high that spiralled down into the pool set up in another. There were pool toys everywhere, sculptures in the middle of the pool, spouting out water, a diving board and so much more. But one of the best things was at the end of all this fun, there was a massive hot tub, big enough for around twenty people to fit comfortably, you could have some seriously good parties here.

I turned to Edward, excitement alight in my eyes. At the other end of the room there was a playground set up, with swings and a slide and a jungle gym for the kids.

"This is amazing! I hope you realize that we are swimming tonight."

"Sounds good." He replied with a smile. "Now, are you ready to go get your stuff?"

I frowned, I forgot about Jacob.

"Yeah, let's go." He held out his hand for me and I took it grinning.

We walked back to the kitchen together and then Edward led me to the front door where his keys were, he took them off the hook and walked to the front door, holding it open for me. He then walked me to my side of the car, again opening the door for me, and then walked around to his side, starting up the car, chucking it into reverse and backing out of the driveway and onto the road. He headed towards Forks, and as we passed my truck on the way, I realised that I had completely forgotten to get a tow truck.

"I'll call a truck when we get back" Edward said, as if he were reading my mind.

I gave him directions through Forks and as we pulled up out the front I was relieved to see that Jacobs car was not in the driveway.

"Do you have a key?"

"No, I gave it back to him, but I'm sure he hasn't changed where he puts the hide-a-key."

Edward got out of the car and jogged around to my side, opening the door and holding his hand out to me. I took it happily as we walked up the path to the front door. I lifted the welcome mat, grabbed the key and un-locked the door.

There was barking from inside, and Edward looked hesitantly towards me, I just smiled at him while pushing open the door and walking in.

"Hey Baby" I cooed as Seth came running up to me, jumping up at me.

"Edward, this is Seth, he is my baby, I saved him from the pound around five years ago, Jacob never liked him much, nor did he really like Jake."

"what breed is he?"

"He's a Mini Foxie" I replied as I crouched down to scoop Seth up, his tongue lapping at my face.

"Come on, let's get my stuff."

"Sure, you lead the way, and I'll look after Seth, if you don't mind of course."

I handed Seth over hesitantly, he has never been good with people, his other owners didn't treat him right, and so he had always been kind of afraid of people. Edward took him in his arms, and Seth stretched up to lick his face excitedly.

"Wow, I have never seen him so responsive to someone that quickly. I don't know what I'm going to do with him now though." I said frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked as we started to walk up the stairs to the bedroom, all I really had left here were my photos of my dad, the rest of it isn't important, I have all my clothes, shoes and other possessions, I just wanted to get my dad and leave.

"Well, I have nowhere to keep him." I replied pursing my lips.

"He's more than welcome to stay with us, heck, he might make the house seem less empty."

"Really?" I asked astounded, I didn't expect him to be so kind.

"Absolutely."

I grabbed all the photo's of dad and all of my albums from the room, and walked down the hall, getting all the ones of me and my family down.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing all the alcohol from the cupboards and all the soft drink from the fridge, putting it on the bench, just as Edward walked back into the kitchen from his trip to the car. He looked at my stash, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me" I said.

"I wasn't" He replied raising his hands in defence.

I rummaged through the fridge again for anything good, coming across two blocks of chocolate, a box of roses, and half of a chocolate cake in a box.

I grabbed my esky from under the sink, filling it with all my possessions and then walked to the Tupperware cupboard. Jacob Black had never brought one piece of Tupperware his whole life, so rightfully, it was all mine. I heard Edward walk out of the room with my Esky while I started to pull all the Tupperware out of the cupboard, then I emptied all the containers in the pantry, adding them to the pile, luckily there was none in the fridge though. I grabbed as much of it as I could, walking out to the car to chuck it all in, finding Seth curled up on my jacket in the front seat, asleep.

Edward brought out the last of the Tupperware, and I told him to wait while I did a quick scan of the house to make sure I didn't miss anything. As I was walking back out the front door, after my final sweep, I saw Jacob's car coming up the road. He parked behind Edward, and I could almost feel the rage coming off of him in waves. Edward quickly walked beside me as I closed the door. He walked me to the car, where Jacob was standing.

"Excuse me" Edward said politely, trying to get past Jacob to the door.

Jacob just pushed him back.

"What, you got yourself a little bodyguard?" Jacob spat at me.

I smiled sweetly.

"He's called a friend Jake, you should try getting yourself some. Excuse us, we're kind of in a hurry."

"You were cheating on me too, weren't you, and with this loser?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't sink to that level Jake" I replied as I pushed passed him and to my door, opening it and getting in.

Edward went to walk around him to his side of the car, but apparently Jake wasn't having that. He pushed Edward back, Edward ignored him and tried to walk passed him again, but this time was greeted with a punch in the face.

I was about to get out of the car and rush to his defence, but Edward saw my intentions. "Stay in the car Bella!" He yelled at me.

Edward wasn't fighting back, not because he couldn't, I have no doubt that he could kick Jacobs ass, but because if Jake called the cops, Edward could press charges, and Jake couldn't counter. Edward was sitting there, taking all of Jacobs anger, for me, so that I wouldn't get hurt, and I felt so utterly helpless, so I did the one thing I could.

I grabbed my phone and dialled 911, telling them the address and what was going on, in under two minutes the police where here, breaking them up. The best thing about forks was it had a low crime rate.

After the police arrived, I got out of the car to talk to them. I could hear Jacob yelling at one of them, saying that we broke into his house, and he was just trying to protect his property, while Edward was talking quietly to another one.

I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned about all the blood that was covering his face. He smiled and nodded.

"Edward, I think you should go to the hospital and get cleaned up, and then we can discuss what happened here."

"I told you Emmett, I'm fine, quit fussing already, god, you're worse than my mother"

"It's better that, that I didn't care at all. come one man, we're brothers I'm allowed to be worried."

I cleared my thought, trying to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry little lady, I don't suppose you're the one that caused all this trouble then?" I nodded sheepishly, and he laughed, not just a slight chuckle, but a huge, booming laugh. "I'm Emmett McCarthy, Edward and I have known each other since we were about two years old. Our parents we're best friends, so we grew up together."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I said

He nodded "You too, now, I have to get him checked out by a doctor, are you all right to drive? That is assuming Edward will let you."

I turned to Edward and he nodded slightly "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Good girl, know where the hospital is?"

I laughed slightly, and both guys looked at me strangely.

"uh... I've been there quite a few times before." I said. They both looked at me intently and then towards Jacob, and I could understand where they got the idea, he is a very violent person, but he would never hurt a woman.

"No, no, not from that, I'm just very clumsy, you will learn that soon enough I promise. Mostly it was sprained ankles and wrists, or a broken bone, I have a pretty decent record there."

They both looked at me again, sceptically, before Emmett lead Edward to his cruiser and took off for the hospital.

I got into Edwards car, starting the engine and heading off in the same direction as them.

When I got to the hospital, I saw Emmett in the waiting room, reading a gossip magazine; I sat down next to him.

"So... will he survive?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed that huge belly-laugh again "I think so. He needs a couple of stitches but nothing major, he'll be fine."

"Bella right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Right, well Bella, you must know, that I may be Edwards best friend, but I am also a cop. And Jacob is claiming that you broke into his house and stole his possessions as well as his dog."

"Ok first, I didn't steal his possessions, I took mine." He looked at me strangely, so I started to explain. "This time yesterday I was engaged to him, until I found him and my best friend going at it on my bed. So I gave her the ring and key and left with whatever I could grab. That's where Edward came in. See, I have this really old truck, and naturally it broke down in the middle of nowhere, and I was lucky enough that Edward happened to come along. He told me I could crash at his place for a few days until I could work out some other arrangement. I went back to Jacobs today to get the rest of my things and _my_ dog that I adopted from the pound a year before I even met Jacob."

"How did you get in if you gave back the key?" He asked seemingly interested.

"I always had a hide-a-key under the mat outside encase of emergencies."

He nodded his head, while he wrote a few things down.

Edward walked out into the waiting room then, and I stood up to meet him.

"Ok, well I have everything I need, thanks again Bella, and Edward, call me if you want to have a drink." Emmett said as he walked out the doors of the E.R.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yep, just a few stitches, I got a couple of days off work, just because my boss is paranoid, but I'm good to go. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked concerned

"Edward, I was in the car, I'm fine. Now let's go before Seth suffocates."

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the car, opening my door and then climbing in and heading back to his house.

* * *

**AN--**

**Reviews please? If i don't get them, i wont update as often - they are my inspiration.**

**There won't be another update for a couple of weeks - i'm going on summer camp tomorrow :)**

**XX Cassie**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, i have been kinda busy with Christmas and the new year.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own it... sad right? I know.

* * *

**

It has been a week since I collected all my stuff from Jake's. All the of the chocolate and soft drink was demolished within the first two days and there is only a little bit of alcohol left. I made Seth a cosy bed in the corner of my room; he has all of his soft teddies that he loves to death there with him. Although he seems to sleep in Edwards's bed more than his – but then again, so do I.

Can you blame me though? The guy is like a living god, he is so beautiful and amazing and he's a doctor, so if and when I do hurt myself he can usually deal with it.

Speaking of his work that is where he is currently, and where I am heading in his spare car... yes he has two cars, I mean who has two cars, really?

I am sitting in his silver Volvo, which seems to be his pride and joy, while he took his Mercedes to work.

Why am I heading to the hospital? Well I was cooking, thinking that I could have a nice meal ready for him when he gets home. But naturally, nothing will go as planned, and I managed to cut myself, it's pretty deep too, and it won't stop bleeding, so I thought I should get it checked.

It's wrapped in a bloody tea towel that I found on the bench; of course it wasn't bloody when I found it that would just be weird.

I pulled up at the front of the E.R., starting to feel a little light headed from losing so much blood. I walked into the empty room, glad that for once there was no huge crowd. I walked up to the person behind the desk.

"Hi Bella, what did you do this time?" Angela asked sweetly. I have been here enough times that most of the staff knows me by first name. I am actually surprised I hadn't seen Edward before now.

"Hey Angela, I cut my hand cooking." She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Just take a seat, and someone will be with you very soon."

"Thanks Ang, do you know who's on?"

"Um, we're a bit understaffed, so I'm not sure who you'll end up with."

"Ok. Thanks."

I went and sat on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting area. Really, you would think that they would make the chairs more comfortable, considering people can spend hours here at times.

I picked up a magazine, absently flipping through it.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see a very concerned Edward.

"I warned you." I said.

"Come on, I'll get you fixed up." He replied shaking his head.

We walked towards one of the curtained beds, his hand on the small of my back guiding me. I sat on the bed while he unwrapped the tea towel from around my hand. I flinched slightly from the dry blood sticking to my hand.

"Sorry"

I smiled at him reassuringly.

He grabbed a pair of gloves, slapping them on and moving towards the needle he had laid out on a tray. He looked at me, and I found myself lost in his eyes.

I wasn't afraid of needles, I have had more than enough in my life, but that didn't mean I had to like them either.

As he started the stitchers he asked me how it happened.

"I thought it would be nice for you to come home to a home cooked meal, and I cut my hand in the process."

He chuckled lightly.

"And how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, no nausea though, so that's good."

He stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"What?"

"You have done this a lot haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just sew me up would you?"

He laughed, a twinkle in his eye.

He finished off what he was doing, placing a bandage over the stitches.

"Ok, you're good to go." He said smiling that gorgeous crooked smile.

"Thanks, and sorry about the tea towel."

He laughed loudly, happily. He then kissed me on the cheek and walked me out to the front desk to fill out the paper work.

"I'll see you later Bella. And don't worry about dinner; I'll grab something on my way home."

I blushed slightly, nodding to let him know I heard him.

"I mean it Bella, if I come home and you have finished cooking, you'll be in trouble."

"Alright, alright. Anything else Dr. Cullen?" I asked sarcastically.

He flipped me the bird and stalked off down the hall, I turned to Angela, to see her looking at me strangely.

"I thought you were with Jacob" She said confused.

"He cheated on me" I replied, and her face turned into an automatic scowl, which then turned into a coy smile.

"So you and Dr. Cullen then?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that, I'm living with him for a while, he's just being a good friend."

"Oh, it's a shame" She said wistfully.

I finished signing the last form, said goodbye to Angela and made my way out of the exit and towards the car.

When I got back home – the thought of calling it 'home' made me somewhat giddy; I saw an unfamiliar car parked in the drive, and a woman leaning on it. Clearly she thought I was Edward by the look on her face.

I parked and stepped out of the car and she frowned. She was tall, blonde, thin and all legs. She had a natural beauty about her too; she wasn't the type of person that needs make up to look good.

"You're not Edward" She said as she walked over to me.

"Nope." I replied, waiting for her to give me some hint as to who she was.

"So that must mean you're Bella, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that? I thought Edward didn't tell anyone I was staying with him."

"Oh, Edward tells me everything. I'm Rosalie McCarthy, Edwards's sister."

"Nice to meet you, if you're here to see Edward he won't be home for a few hours."

"That fine, I just needed something to do while I waited for my husband to finish work." She said.

"Well you're welcome to come in." I said.

"I know, but thanks."

She walked ahead of me and unlocked the door with a key on her keychain.

"Wait, if you had a key, why did you wait in the driveway?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to freak you out."

"Oh, that's very... considerate."

"HA!" She laughed loudly.

"I Like you." She said while examining me.

"Um, thanks?"

She walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"So..." she started patting the cushion next to her. I sat down, leaving a large gap between us.

"Are you fucking my brother?" She asked bluntly, and I was glad that I wasn't eating or drinking anything, because if I had been, I would probably have choked on it.

"I... uh..."

"It's ok if you are, I was just wondering."

"Um..."

"I mean, he never seemed like the kind of guy who would just pick up some stray from the side of the road and offer them his house, so I knew you had to be pretty. You are very pretty by the way..."

I was about to thank her but didn't get the chance.

"So I figured whoever this chick was, she had to be beautiful and amazing and sexy and there had to be some sort of sex involved. Then I thought, Edward can get bored pretty easily, so she had to be smart, she had to have something else to offer."

"I – "

"Then I figured, she can't have just broke up with her fiancé, because Edward doesn't do broken, he tried that once, he so couldn't handle it, and I warned him too. It's because he's a doctor I think, he just wants to fix things. Anyway, in the end, I came to a conclusion that you had to be beautiful – not that Edward is shallow, you had to be smart, and funny and you couldn't have been too broken up about you ex-fiancé, so you must have been very strong emotionally.

But then I figured, there has to be a reason she is so strong, or maybe she just didn't love her fiancé as much as she thought, and then I started to worry, because maybe she would think she was in love with him, and wasn't, and he would get all worked up, and his heart would be broken again."

I was speechless.

"So why are you so strong?" She asked, staring at me intently.

"Umm... My dad died of cancer when I was 16, it was really hard to deal with, I had to sit and watch him die in front of me for 8 months, knowing there was nothing I could do about it, and it made me a much stronger person."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must have been so hard for you, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine."

The door opened then.

"Rosie?" I heard Edward yell from the front door.

Rosalie jumped off the couch and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. She squealed in delight as he spun her around in circles.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I was waiting for Emmett to finish work, so I thought I would come and pay you a visit."

He smiled brightly at her, before he saw me standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I hope she didn't make things too awkward for you." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

I shook my head.

"Are you staying for dinner Rose?"

"I wish I could, but Emmett's taking me out... actually I really should get going. It was great to meet you Bella."

"You too, come back soon" I offered politely.

Edward walked over to her, kissing her cheek and opening the door for her. She whispered something in his ear, before winking at me and walking out the door.

Edward turned towards me, picking up the bags that he had dropped on the floor and walking to me.

"Sorry about her, she's a little bit... actually, I'm not really sure there is a word to describe her."

I smiled and walked to sit next to him in the lounge room.

"I hope Italian is ok." He asked.

"Absolutely."

I grabbed one of the containers and a fork and started to eat.

"Did she say she was married to Emmett?"

"Yeah, I hated it at first, and it's just so cliché, marrying her older brothers best mate. But I'm happy for them. I hope she wasn't unpleasant to you."

"No, she was fine" I said as I pinched a bit of his ravioli.

"Hey!" I just smiled at him cheekily.

"How's your hand?"

"Its fine" I lied,

"Liar" he called my bluff.

I glared at him before continuing to eat.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Hmm, I was actually thinking about relaxing in the spa for a while, listening to some music."

"That sounds great Edward."

He grinned at me and we continued to eat in silence.

Once we both finished eating we cleared all of the rubbish and went up stairs to get changed.

After a long amount of consideration, I decided on a cute brown bikini with coloured polka-dots that tied at the back and behind the neck. Then after staring at myself in the mirror for a good minute, I decided to be brave, and not wear shorts, like I normally would. Besides, it's not like Edward hasn't seen me naked anyway.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and made my way to the pool room – as I like to call it.

When I reached the huge doors, I heard music coming from inside. I walked in and instantly recognized the lyrics of Secondhand Serenade's 'Twist in my story'.

**Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down****  
****its safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now****  
****Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver****  
****I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence****  
****So please just break the silence**

I walked over to the gate, hanging my towel next to Edwards, I opened the gate timidly, stepping in. The breath rushed out of my chest in a silent gasp. Leading up to the spa were two lines of candles, forming a path, which was covered in rose petals. I followed the path, not daring to look up at the amazing man that would pull such an amazingly romantic gesture for me.

**The whispers turn to shouting****  
****The shouting turns to tears****  
****Your tears turn into laughter****  
****And it takes away our fears**

I reached the end of the rose petals, and had no choice than to look at the spa, it was completely surrounded by candles, how one man could do this in such short time, I would never know, and it wouldn't bother me either way. I looked directly in front of me, there were brilliant white roses lining the front of the spa.

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me****  
****I'll give up all I had just to breathe****  
****The same air as you till the day that I die****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you**

I looked to the water, the bubbles were on, massaging the water, just waiting to relax all my muscles. I followed the water to the opposite edge of the spa, taking my time, letting it all sink in. Then my eyes met Edwards, and I was completely breathless once again. He was leaning against the wall of the spa, his eyes alight with excitement, he mouth turned up into a beautiful, and gracious smile.

**And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling****  
****I'm feeling inspired****  
****My world just flip turned upside down****  
****It turns around, say what's that sound****  
****It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder****  
****My heart beat, is stronger than ever****  
****I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive**

My eyes travelled down, to look at the stunning red rose that he was offering to me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I took in the whole scene, no one has ever put so much thought into me before. I could really get used to this. I walked to the edge of the spa, as Edward offered me a hand to help me in.

**My whispers turn to shouting****  
****The shouting turns to tears****  
****Your tears turn into laughter****  
****And it takes away our fears**

I took it, grateful, and stepped into the warm water. A word was yet to be spoken between us, and it was perfect just how it was. When I was fully submerged in the water I took the rose he had offered to me. He went back over to his side of the spa, and I was a little disappointed, until I saw the two glasses of wine he pulled from the side of the ledge.

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me****  
****I'll give up all I had just to breathe****  
****The same air as you till the day that I die****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you**

He made his way over to me, offering me a glass, which I took happily. I smiled at him, as we just sat there in the spa, enjoying the silence, the company and the amazing atmosphere that he worked so hard to make. I wanted to thank him, I wanted to explain to him how amazing it was that he did this, because no one had ever done something like this for me, but mostly, I wanted to ask him what this meant for us.

**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story****  
****It's time I open up, and let your love right through me****  
****I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story****  
****It's time I open up, and let your love right through me****  
****That's what you get****  
****When you see your life in someone else's eyes****  
****That's what you get, that's what you get**

I had no idea what our relationship meant to him, and this confused me even more. There were so many questions running through my head, but I didn't ask any of them, in fear of ruining the moment. So instead I sat next to him, smiling at him like a fool, while he smiled back just as enthusiastically. He slowly leaned in, cautious, like he didn't want to scare me off. 

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me****  
****I'll give up all I had just to breathe****  
****The same air as you till the day that I die****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you****  
****This world doesn't matter to me****  
****I'll give up all I had just to breathe****  
****The same air as you till the day that I die****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you**

I leaned in towards him, sealing the gap between us, as our lips connected in a heat of passion and greed for one another. I wanted nothing more than to devour him in this very hot tub, but there was something screaming at me from the back of my mind, something that I would have liked to drown right about now.

I needed to know what we were, if this was just a pathetic excuse to get laid after a hard day at work, or if it meant something more, some grand gesture to show me he loves me.

I pulled back slowly, hesitantly, before swooping in and stealing another quick peck. I pulled back and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

I smiled at him, desperately hoping to be able to read his mind, just to know what he was thinking so I didn't have to ruin this beautiful moment with my stupid insecurities.

"Edward... I... I need to know..."

I hesitated, looking at him for a sign to stop, but he just sat there smiling patiently. His right hand came to tuck a loose hair behind my ear, then he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"You can ask me anything." He smiled. I returned the smile gently.

"I know we started out as strangers, then turned into friends, lovers, but what are we now?"

He took a small sip of his wine, while thinking things over.

"well, I'd like to think we were more than lovers, and I seem to have a habit of calling you my 'new girlfriend' whenever I talk about you. And I would like you to be my girlfriend very much so, but I don't want to push you Bella, I know it must be kind of hard, even if you deny it. I'm happy with whatever you decide, if you want to wait, then I will wait a lifetime for you, if you don't, well, you will make me very happy."

I wanted to cry at his confession, he was so sweet, and romantic, and terribly old fashioned, he seemed like something out of a movie, not real, he couldn't be real.

"You know..." I started, "no one has ever done anything like this for me, I have never really had much romance in my life, and I always thought I wasn't really missing anything much. It was all just a bunch of mushy words and flowers that will die in a day. You make me feel really special Edward Cullen. And I like feeling special."

He smiled at me.

"Only the best for you Isabella... So where does that leave us?"

I thought for a moment.

"I think, we started this whole relationship the wrong way, so maybe we should just start again."

"You mean like go out on a date? And no sex?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that, a real relationship." I smiled.

"Well then, Isabella Marie Swan, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I couldn't help the smile that consumed my face.

"I would love to."

* * *

**AN--**

**Remember reviews, they keep me going.**

**I worked on this chapter a fair bit and even drew from my own fathers death a bit in it. The story of her dad, is the story of mine, and it will probably always be that way.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, let me know ok?**

**Happy 2010 everyone!**

**xx**

**Cassie**


End file.
